And A Ship Appears
by Madamx28
Summary: A story of a love that couldn't be ignored. A story of freedom. Elizabeth and Jack pairing. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disney owns it all. I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Elizabeth sits by her window, once again bored with her life, and as she was quickly learning, her new love. Oh sure, she had known him since they were children, but their relationship really hadn't blossomed until their recent adventure on the high seas with one Captain Jack Sparrow. She was certain then that Will was all that she needed or wanted. The excitement she had felt during the journey had more than readied her for a lifetime with him, and she eagerly started planning for their wedding shortly after they arrived safely in Port Royal.

But that was then.

Now, she felt empty, unfulfilled and lacking in any sort of energy whatsoever. She was beginning to second guess her choice in a future husband and wondered if the feelings she had felt onboard the ship with Will and the rest of the pirates ever truly existed at all. Maybe she had to face up to facts and that was, she wasn't cut out to be a wife or a mother...or at the side of a blacksmith. Yes, Will had taken up piracy but it was to rescue her, not to please her. She was disappointed to say the very least, but she had already committed her heart to him and had managed to convince herself that she was only caught up in the moment when she was aboard the Pearl. Sea life wasn't nearly as wonderful as being with Will. No. She was sure of that fact! This little game she played with herself kept her happy for a while, but as time moved on she started gazing out of the window in her chambers more and more often, dreaming of their adventures and searching the horizon for a ship. One very special ship. The Black Pearl. It was getting so bad, that she was becoming reclusive in the evenings, preferring to sit at her window and watch the sunset over the horizon rather then join her friends, family or even Will for an evening of entertainment. She wanted no part of this life anymore nor the people that came with it, and she knew she had to get out of it soon or she'd perish, that's why she found herself scanning the horizon yet again. But as usual, no ship with black sails appeared and no wobbly-legged pirate captain came rowing ashore. She was trapped. Trapped by her family and the position of power that they held. If it weren't for their military ties she'd have a chance of just up and leaving, blending in with the common man and drifting off to her own future, but with an entire royal fleet at his command her father wouldn't be long catching up with her. That was reality and any other dreams than that would be just that...dreams. Her only hope was the Black Pearl. It was the only ship that could take her away from this, but she had passed that up in favour of Will and now here she sat wishing she had really given the matter some thought.

She sighed deeply and realized that rehashing her choices over and over wasn't going to change a thing and her best hope of escape was to continue looking for Jack from afar, next time taking her own opportune moment instead of letting it pass her by.

Satisfied that this was the answer, Elizabeth stood up from her chair and walked over to her bed, she had long since told her father she didn't need a chambermaid anymore so the task of turning down her bedsheets was now up to her. Undressing herself (another task she insisted on doing herself) she fumbled with the laces of her dress, letting it slide off of her body and onto the floor. She no longer wore a corset either, never again would she willingly wear such a restraining device as that and she felt all the better for it. Pulling her nightclothes over her head and pulling her hair free (she always wore it down now) she slowly slipped between the sheets of her elegant bed. She left the windows open most nights, so she could continue her watch while waiting for sleep, but it was here in bed where her thoughts always changed. It was here that Jack Sparrow invaded her dreams and it was here that she always let him do so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A night of dreams involving the captain and she always woke up feeling refreshed and alive, but it didn't take long for the reality of the situation to come rushing back to her, and within hours of rising she found her energy falling like a stone. Although she knew there was little she could do, she also knew if she had to wait for Jack to show up she might never be free of this torture the rest of them call life. It might be their life, and she didn't judge their choice, but it wasn't hers, and it was time she gave herself a little push towards that which was calling to her.

She had known Jack since she was a young girl aboard the Dauntless, she had met him on their crossing from England when she had seen him crawl up the back of the ship and take a junior officer hostage. She was in awe of him, a real pirate, from the moment she first laid eyes on him, and they had struck up quite a friendship during the minimal time he was onboard. He didn't stay long, but it was long enough for Elizabeth to consider him her hero, and even as a woman that high regard that she held him in as a child did not falter even an inch. They had secretly kept in touch over the years, he had sent her letters and books telling her of his adventures, and she had written him letters in return. They spoke of treasure and curses, battles and freedom. Their correspondence hadn't been in the usual manner, he had initiated it by leaving messges for her in all of her favorite, but secret, places down by the sea. She had left him messages in the same places and they always disappeared sooner or later and eventually a reply was left in their place. Elizabeth never saw who left the messages or took her own, but she once saw a pair of bootprints that walked into the sea so she assumed the deliverer came by boat.

It was one of these hiding places that she decided to head to today. She hadn't been there since before their adventure so it had been some time since she had any correspondence with Jack but she knew this was her best link to him right now. Her main secret hiding place as a child was just out of town, sitting quietly on the edge of the jungle just out of view from the fort. When she was young, this was her favorite because she could do whatever she wanted and nobody was around to keep a watchful but stern eye on her, so most of her letters from Jack were found here. As she grew older, she loved it because it was next to the sea, it gave her privacy to write her thoughts and it was close to Jack and his lifestyle.

As she approached the small pile of rocks that they had used to hide their messages in, her mouth became very dry and she started to tremble. It had been such a long time since she had been here and although she was a very different person since the adventure, she still felt the way she did when she was a young girl coming to retrieve her messages. Nervously she approached the pile and hesitated before moving any of the rocks, wondering if there was really any point. What would the chances be that there would actually be a message left for her there, those days were long gone and she doubted the pirate would continue his communication with her now that he knew she had chosen a path other than the one that lead to him. Still, she knew she had to check, it was the only hope she had and she simply wouldn't be able to sleep at night if she didn't. She didn't bother to check if anyone was watching because she knew this place was very private, so she quickly began moving the stones. Suddenly, her heart stopped, was she really seeing what she thought she was seeing? It couldn't be! But it was. A flask, very much like the one they had used in the past to put their letters in was now in plain sight. She moved away the last of the stones and picked it up, turning it over in her hands and she began to wonder how long it had been here. A couple of years had passed since she was last here, was she really to hope that this was a recent note, especially after her recent choices? She looked down the beach and tried to see if there were any tell tale signs of a recent delivery, but there were no footprints this time, only sand and sea. She drew a deep breath and decided the best course of action was to open the bottle and end her misery, regardless of the outcome she knew she had to find out what was written to her. She reached inside and pulled out a piece of paper which was carefully rolled and sealed with care. She unfurled the edges and looked at the elegant handwriting that was on the page. It was Jack's, she had seen it so many times that it was unmistakeable. She walked over to a rock which sat in the shade and began to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_If you're reading this letter, it must mean that you're in need of me, you know I'm never far off, as I know that you are here for me as well. Just as you haven't forgotten me, I haven't forgotten you. I've seen you at your window in the evenings staring out to sea when you should be with Will and I know what it is that's calling you. It calls for me too._

_Remember darling, peas in a pod._

_Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting. _

_Freedom awaits us both._

_Eternally,_

_Jack_

The message was brief but it spoke volumes to her, she wondered how long it had been sitting here and if _he_ was still waiting for her as well. She pushed the piece of paper deep into her pocket and started her walk home, wondering what she should do in light of the amount of time that may have passed. She decided to answer the letter anyway and promised herself that she wouldn't be too upset if she didn't get an answer. It was obvious by his writings that he had seen her at her window, but she had been doing this for a very long time before realizing just why she was doing it, and she didn't know if the pirate captain was still around or not. There was no mention of him on the street, she always kept her ears open for any information about him, but nothing was ever said. She wasn't even sure if he was still alive, and this was one question she wished she _did_ know the answer to. If Jack was dead, she needed to mourn him properly and perhaps that would make marrying Will a little easier.

Arriving back at the fort, Elizabeth climbed the stairs to her chambers and closed the door. Sitting down at her desk she begins her letter in response to Jack's.

_Jack,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I've heard nothing of you or from you in a long time and your last letter comes as a complete surprise to me._

_You're quite right, I have been at my window on many evenings, mostly just contemplating the choices I have made. I most certainly do hear the call and I have to hold myself back from heeding to it as I know it's not possible to do so at the present. _

_Please respond so I can be sure you really are still with me._

_I miss you, Jack._

_Yours truly,_

_Elizabeth_

She rolled up the paper and placed it back in the flask, replacing the lid. She'd take it back to the hiding place this evening because this afternoon she had some investigating in town to do. She slid the flask under her mattress and smiled as she thought about what the servants would think if they ever found such an item in the place it now hid, then changed into a shirt and some trowsers, pushed her hair up under a cap and walked out of the house and into the streets of Port Royal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dressed in disguise she blended in perfectly with the other men of the local town taverns. She sat at her own table and could easily keep up her rum consumption with the best of the them. She didn't speak a word, but quietly listened in on the many conversations that were being held and for all the buzzing that was going on nary a word was spoke of the pirate she was looking for.

She wandered from tavern to tavern but in the end, always came up empty of information. Frustrated she walked down to the docks and tried her best to listen in on the many sailers who were getting ready to embark on the next leg of their journey, none of these however, provided her with any further information on the captain.

She spent the largest part of the day wandering in the hot streets until finally she decided to return home and deliever her message to it's hiding spot by the sea. She certainly couldn't do any worse getting information using this method than doing what she was doing now, and sitting in her childhood hideaway was always a welcome pleasure. She quickly changed back into one of her dresses to avoid suspicion by the servants and grabbing the flask she made her way quickly back to her spot by the sea.

Exhausted (mostly from frustration) she quickly hid the flask under the rocks and then layed down in the silky, warm, white sand and closed her eyes, remembering her time on board the Pearl. Although the shadows were growing long and the sun was quickly setting, it was still very warm and Elizabeth decided that a swim in the ocean might actually enable her to fall asleep quickly tonight. She stood up and wandered over to the edge of the water, letting the waves drift across her feet, the warmth of the sea almost calling her to join. She walked like this for a bit, savouring the salty bubbles that came up between her toes, feeling small pieces of kelp and other aquatic plant life float by her feet. It was pure heaven to her and she always felt better when she was at sea...or with the sea. Realizing that she was losing her light, she removed her dress and dropped it on the sand a few feet away from the water's edge, then wearing only her shift, she walked into the deeper waters of the Caribbean and plunged her body beneath it's waves.

She felt euphoric. It was an incredible sensation, swimming through these waters and whenever she did she never wanted to stop. She knew that the hour was late for her to be out much longer, so she cut her swim quite short and reluctantly returned to shore.

The shadows were gone now and she'd have to move quickly if she was to make it home before dark. She picked up her dress and in the growing darkness had a hard time finding the front of it. Fumbling for a few minutes she finally managed to get it turned around but just as she was about to put it on, she heard a small movement from behind. She stopped what she was doing and turned to face the noise that she had heard, it appeared to be coming from the thick, tropical growth that backed up along the beach and she was quite alarmed. She thought perhaps she was being stalked by some sort of wild animal, there were many of them in the jungle and it wouldn't be the first time one of them had attacked a human.

Turning her attention back to her dress, she decided the best course of action would be to get dressed and hurry home but as she was about to pull it over her head she felt and heard simultaneously, a great rush from behind. A hand quickly was over her mouth and she felt herself being forced to the ground. She tried to scream but was unable so out of pure fear and exhaustion, she gave in to her captor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Shhhhhh...shhhh darling, it's just me. Ol' Jack!"

Elizabeth's eyes went wide at the sound of his voice, she tried to gasp but his hand was still pressed firmly against her mouth. She shook her head to free herself and realizing that he was preventing her from speaking, Jack removed his hand.

"Rum, darling?" he offered her his flask to calm her down but she ignored him and asked a question instead.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said with great surprise. "Is it really you? Am I dreaming? I thought you..."

But before she could continue Jack put a stop to her voice.

"Shhhhh..." was all he said as he lowered his body onto hers. He immediately kissed her and she responded instantly to his touch. She felt herself warming in places Will could never ignite and she wanted his hands on her.

"Touch me." she pleaded. It was all she could say, being exhausted from the day's activities, the letdown of not finding Jack, the swim, and now...Jack finding _her_. It was all too much and she _needed_ to feel his hands roaming her body.

"With pleasure, love" was his response. She felt him trace her hairline with his finger while gazing intensely into her eyes. Oh those eyes! A girl could drown in those eyes! His finger continued down her temples, drifting over her cheeks and caressing her lips.

"So beautiful" he whispered as he studied her features.

His hand continued down her jawline, her neck and swept across her collarbone. He let his hand slide just under the trim of her shift and traced the curves of her breasts as she lay there barely able to breathe.

"More Jack. I want so much more." she was almost begging him.

"Aye, and I've so much more to give you, Lizzie"

He lowerd his head and let his tongue run down the length of her neck. She felt it's warm, moistness and let out a small gasp as he reached the bustline of her shift, tracing with his tongue the same route his fingers had followed just moments before. Oh the warmth of his breath, the feel of his body against hers, it was making her insane and she knew that her body belonged to Jack.

She reached up and stroked his hair, letting her fingers entangle themselves in the braids and beads that were hanging over her. She let her fingers touch his face, feeling the soft warmth of his skin, tracing his features and for the first time, really knowing who Jack was. She spread her legs, hoping to coax him lower but Jack failed to respond. Instead, he gave her a smile knowing very well what she was asking and knowing even more that he wouldn't give it to her...yet.

She pushed her head into the soft sand, desperate for more of Jack but knowing she wouldn't get it if she asked. Jack was sailing _her_ and he wasn't about to turn over his command any time soon. She closed her eyes as she felt his tongue growing ever closer to the fullness of her breasts and felt a light breeze blowing across her face.

"Elizabeth" he whispered

"Jack" she responded. She loved hearing and saying his name.

"Elizabeth" A little louder this time.

"Yes?" she asked

"Elizabeth!" there was urgency in his voice.

Her eyes flew open and she was alone in the darkness on the beach, she had been dreaming. In the distance she could here someone calling her name.

"Will!" she said to herself with alarm. "Now what am I going to do? How do I explain myself?"

She was relieved to see that she was still fully clothed. She didn't get a chance to take her swim before falling asleep so coming up with an explanation wouldn't be too difficult. She certainly didn't want Will or anyone else to know that this was her...her's and Jack's...secret spot.

"I'm here." she said as she quickly hurried away from the general vicinity and more towards the sound of her approaching fiance.

"Elizabeth! Where were you? You had us all worried to death!"

"I came here...to the ocean that is... to get away from the heat. I must have fallen asleep. Do forgive me?"

"Of course I will. I always will!" was his gentle response, offered with a smile. He was a fine man, but the trouble was, he wasn't the man for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As she lay in her bed that night she knew she couldn't let something like that happen again. She was lucky this time, both Will and her father accepted her explanation without any further prodding for information but if it recurred she doubted it would be so easy. These fantasies about Jack were invading her dream sleep more and more, and she wondered just how much worse it was going to get? She had a wedding coming up which meant that soon she would no longer have her chambers...or her bed...to herself. If dreams like the one she had this evening on the beach persisted, it would be very difficult for her to keep her thoughts private as Will would most certainly figure things out.

She pulled Jack's letter out from inside her drawer and held it against her cheek, she could almost smell his scent coming off of the paper and her body still tingled when she recalled the dream she had earlier this evening. Sleep was coming slowly to Elizabeth once again, and she gazed out of her window to the horizon in front of her, picturing her pirate standing at the helm as his ship sailed into Port Royal. Oh how she wished it were true! She longed for him, desperate for his sultry voice to be whispering in her ear sending shivers down the length of her body, but tonight would be no different than any other night. Tonight there would be no Pearl and no Jack Sparrow, but at least she knew he was most likely still alive. She'd find out soon enough once her letter had been answered, until then, she had the current piece of parchment with his handwriting to keep her going.

Eventually, her thoughts of Jack took her back to sleep and this time, there were no dreams. Just a sound, peaceful slumber.

She awoke the next morning feeling her usual, rejuvenated self, however today her energy level didn't diminish like it had so many times in the past. She attributed that to the letter she had recieved from Jack and the hope that it brought her. She felt like a child at Christmas and it took all of her will power to _not_ go running down to the shore and see if a response had come from her letter or if it had been picked up at all. Instead, she forced herself to have some breakfast and then attend to the details of her upcoming nuptials. She had a feeling this wedding would not materialize, but she had to continue the charade so as not to draw attention to her underlying goal. She wondered if perhaps she was being a bit too optimistic about the whole scenario, but something deep inside her was nagging, telling her to push ahead regardless of how improbable things were. Jack had taught her about improbability and how to never dismiss something because it seems that way, and now, she was taking that lesson very much to heart, positive that the Captain was right.

The wedding details were boring, boring, boring. She tried her best to remain focused, but found it almost impossible. She needed to be more active, more physical, and these daily tasks of a Governor's daughter were driving her to distraction. She wasn't suited for a life of paperwork, meetings and decisions made behind closed doors, she needed to get out in the field and live the life her father and Norrington were working so hard to supress. She had resigned herself to all of this and her dream on the beach had resigned herself to Jack as well. Now it was only a matter of finding him.

The wedding plans took the better part of the day, what with dress fittings and menu samplings she'd had enough of such formalities for now. When she was sure she had done enough work and planning to satisfy her father, she excused herself and announced that she would be going to her chambers for a nap. Instead, she waited until all the voices downstairs had died away, then dressed herself in her shirt and trowsers again, and proceeded to attach a rope to her window ledge. She was quite adept at climbing out windows and had been for some time. She'd been doing it since she was a child and it was a secret that was hers, and hers alone. Now, as a grown woman she found that she still needed to resort to such measures in order to get away cleanly, a fact that although seemed ridiculous, was indeed an actual fact. She quietly climbed over the window ledge and gracefully lowered herself to the ground, landing in the thicket which grew below her window. She crept through the garden until she came across a small, heavily-treed path and followed it down to the seashore and ultimately, to that special place where she dreams of pirates.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She took special care to pick up the pace when she walked this time. There would be no more nights like the last one and she sure wouldn't be lying down on the sand in the evenings anytime soon. Arriving once again, she walked over to the pile of rocks and began moving them away. The flask was there, but she figured it would be, what she was really unsure of was whether or not there was actually a response to her letter or even if it had been picked up at all. She wasted no time and quickly removed the lid and peered inside, the shadows were creeping up on her so she had to reposition the flask in order to see. Once her eyes adjusted and she was able to focus it became quite clear to her that the flask was empty and tiny butterflies started to flutter in her stomach. The letter had been picked up but would it be answered? She started to head home before darkness set in and on her way she noticed hundreds of tiny little lights flying amongst the bushes and trees. Fireflies! They were beautiful and they were free from rules and laws and society and...weddings. Oh how she wished to be a firefly at this moment. She knew that once she walked into the parlour of her house, Will would be there waiting for her. He was dedicated there was no disputing that, and regardless of how long or hard a day he had, he always made time for her in the evenings. A fine man!

The rest of the evening went as expected. Will, her father and Elizabeth talked about their day, discussed the upcoming wedding and made light conversation. It was a pleasant, relaxing evening so Elizabeth was quite ready for sleep when Will finally took his leave. She kissed him goodnight at the door then turned and offered her father a similar one on the cheek, then went to her chambers and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. It had been another long day.

She awoke in the darkness of the night and all was still except for one tiny light floating in her open window. Straining to wake herself fully and focus her eyes, Elizabeth sits upright in her bed and blinks. The small light becomes clearer now, still hovering in the same spot and she realizes that what she's actually looking at is a firefly. Amazed at this phenomenon, she gets up out of her bed and walks over to the window but before she's able to reach it, the insect flys out and beyond her reach. She watches it closely and wonders why it is here. Looking around she see's no other fireflies in sight and the only other illumination are the small flashes of lightning over the ocean accompanied by the distant rolling thunder of an approaching storm.

She let her gaze return to the firefly and as it did she saw it fly in a distinctive pattern over the horizon line and then stop above a dark shape in the water. The shape was very small and if it hadn't been pointed out to her she never would have noticed it. The sight of it caught and stole her breath for she knew what it was she was seeing even in the inkiness of the night. The Black Pearl. It was floating in the water, not moving, almost as if it were keeping watch over her as she slept, and this tiny insect was sent to answer the question that was in the back of Elizabeth's mind.

"Was Jack Sparrow alive or dead?"

As she slipped back into her bed she allowed the sight of the distant ship to lull her to sleep, but this second round of slumber found Elizabeth with a smile on her lips and a heartbeat that quickened with every passing dream of the Pearl and it's captain.

"Was Jack Sparrow alive or dead?"

Elizabeth already knew the answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next evening she did not find it necessary to go retrieve her message, she had a suspicion that none would be found inside the flask anyway so instead she excused herself early from her evening with Will and returned to her chambers in hopes of an encore to the previous nights performance. As the blood red sky changed to pink then violet then slowly to deep bluish black, she monitored the horizon as though the very safety of the town were dependent on it. The evenings first twinkling stars made their appearance and she patiently sat on the windows ledge breathing in the night air and letting the cool, ocean breeze caress her skin. She waited for hours yet nothing appeared on the horizon and no beautiful, illuminated insect showed up to act as a pointer. Eventually, Elizabeth moved to a chair and started to fall asleep so she resigned herself to the fact that sitting and waiting for a sign was not the way to go about this. Her father had always told her a watch pot never boils, and now she was beginning to appreciate the wisdom in that little phrase. She walked over to her bed and crawled under the sheets, pulling them up to her chin and letting the ocean breeze lull her to sleep.

Her sleep was not dreamless though, but instead of the pirate captain, she dreamed of a story once told by her mother when Elizabeth was a young girl living in England. A Japanese legend about supernatural sweethearts, it's a tale that had long since slipped into the back of her mind until tonight. The story is about a young man who was heading home from a wedding party when he saw, just in front of his house, a firefly. He paused a moment, surprised to see such an insect on a cold winter's night with snow on the ground. While he stood and meditated, the firefly flew toward him, and the young man struck at it with his stick, but the insect flew away and entered the garden adjoining his own.

The next day he called at his neighbor's house, and was about to relate the experience of the previous night when the eldest daughter of the family, the young man's betrothed, entered the room and exclaimed, "I had no idea you were here, and yet a moment ago you were in my mind. Last night I dreamt that I became a firefly. It was all very real and very beautiful, and while I was darting around in the night air I saw you, and flew toward you, intending to tell you that I had learnt to fly.

Upon waking once again in the darkness of the caribbean night Elizabeth spoke allowed to herself.

"A strange dream!", she exclaimed.

She couldn't understand why after all these years she would suddenly remember this story so vividly and dream of it as if she had heard it a million times before. As she processed this a movement caught her eye and she let her glance drift to the open window. Before she could comprehend what was happening she found herself surrounded by hundreds of fireflies filling her room and lighting it enough to cast soft shadows on the wall. They danced in front of her, beside her, near the floor, at the ceiling, they surrounded her yet none came within an arms reach of her. She sat in awe as the brilliant messangers delivered their message of freedom through flight and as she returned her gaze to the window she once again saw the dark outline of a ship. A beautiful ship. The ship of a man who had finally found freedom and now he had come for her.

As quickly as they arrived, the tiny night visitors left and Elizabeth felt her body warm at the thought of who sent her such a beautiful message. If there were any more doubts in her mind about what she should do about her future here in Port Royal, they had now been erased.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She couldn't play this game any longer. She was done with this place and continually putting on false fronts to appease other people was making her irritable. She tried to avoid Will, her father and anyone else who promised her a future of wealth, power and family. These things had always been trivial to Elizabeth, but now she was finally able to admit it aloud to herself. As much as she wanted to tell them all to leave her alone, she knew that sort of behaviour would be very rash at this time, she certainly didn't want to compromise Jack's safety so she spoke not a word when she was in their presence of her nightly visitors. If her father found out that a pirate ship had been silently floating a distance offshore every night, in plain view of Elizabeth's chambers at that, he'd immediately send out a fleet to destroy it and capture the crew, hanging her pirate in the process. No, she couldn't allow that.

She went about her day as usual, but those around her noticed a change. Everything she did was half-hearted and mechanical, almost as if even the most pleasant of tasks was laboured. She was walking around in a daze, her mind constantly turning over and over, the events of the past few nights. He was all she could think of anymore, she saw him everywhere and nowhere, she smelled him, she tasted him, she heard him and she felt him, his presence on this earth had become extremely prominent now and Elizabeth thought that perhaps she might go insane if this didn't end this soon. Of course there was only one outcome now but she was at the mercy of the good captain to carry out the plan...whatever that particular plan was...and the wait was killing her. She wished she knew what was happening. She had checked for a letter this morning right after breakfast but Jack seemed to have abandoned this particular method of communication and replaced it with a nightly message of light. She certainly didn't mind this method, but she wished she knew what was to happen in the nights to come. She was sure he wasn't going to this amount of trouble for nothing so her only option was to simply trust him.

The day was painfully slow. As she sat in her small office signing the paperwork her father had left her, she sighed deeply and wished for night to come quickly. She lived for the nights now, and as she signed the last of the papers she glanced at the clock on the wall hoping that she had killed enough time so that her evening meal would follow closely behind. Three o'clock. Damn that clock! Damn that pirate for doing this to her! She needed to find something to do but there were no more papers that needed to be signed, she couldn't concentrate long enough to read a book, and it was much too early to prepare for bed. She started pacing the office floor, glancing out the window that faced the small town of Port Royal, she could see the chimney of Will's little shop and watched as the smoke rose from it...a sure indication that he was hard at work. Another example that he was a fine man!

Boredom got the best of her so she took a walk out into the garden which lay directly below the window of her chambers. From here she could look out at the sea but when she did she saw no distant ship with black sails, only merchant ships and ships of the fleet. She continued on through the florals, brushing her hand against some of the large, colourful petals and started to wonder just what Will and her father were expecting of her. Her life was dull and no matter how hard she tried, there was nothing to spice it up...until Jack came back into her life. Once again, her thoughts drifted to the salty pirate who always smelled of rum and sea spray, but who always managed to light a fire in her that she didn't know existed until the day she first found herself in his arms. She wandered down the garden path a bit further and then decided to head back to the house, maybe she could help the cook prepare dinner. She had to do something.

Why oh why did nightfall take so long to arrive?

Maybe because with the cover of night came a man as mysterious and exciting as the stars that filled the sky. The night would bring Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth would receive him in whatever form he arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was a long, drawn out process, but night did finally arrive for Elizabeth Swann and the inhabitants of Port Royal. She lay in her bed, unable to sleep knowing that a message would soon be arriving but it's messenger sure was taking his time with the delivery. Sleep started to overcome her and she allowed herself to succumb to it as complete darkness finally enveloped the Governor's mansion. She was just in the early stages of a dream that was yet to be revealed when a movement at her window startled her awake. Sitting bolt upright having been jolted from her sleep, Elizabeth looked towards the window and saw a dark shadow hovering silently just inside her room. She studied the shape and saw it turn towards her and take a small step forward. The butterflies that were in her stomach earlier had returned and she could hear her heart beating in her ears, pounding with pure excitement.

"Jack?" she whispered questioningly.

"Yes love." more of an answer than a question.

"You're alive!" she exclaimed.

"Didn't you get my messages? I sent you several and made very special sacrifices in order to ensure their arrival." he asked slightly concerned.

"I received them. It's just - it's the sight of you here. I can hardly believe it. I've waited so long." she repled breathlessly, finding it harder and harder to compose herself. She was trembling, shivering almost, at the excitement of finally having a pirate, _the_ pirate, here in her chambers.

"Aye. I know exactly what you mean, darling." Jack purred as he slowly and methodically approached her bedside. He lifted a knee across her body and set it down on the other side, then gently lowered himself on top of her. Elizabeth laid back and allowed him access to whatever part of her he wanted. He lowered his head and let his lips just graze hers as he spoke.

"I've waited an eternity for the likes of someone like you, Miss Swann. And now that I have you, I'm not going to leave without you." he whispered, the feel of his lips moving against her skin causes her to quicken her breath. "If you have a problem with this, I'll just take you. Plain as that. Do we have an understanding?"

Elizabeth couldn't breathe. She couldn't answer. She nodded her response and hoped that her breath would return before she passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Very good" he whispered as he pressed his lips onto hers, not letting her come up for air, but holding her in place with the full weight of his body just to make sure she understood that coming with him was not a choice.

Finally, he pulled back and Elizabeth gasped air into her lungs, her breathing laboured from pure excitement. "Pack what you need, love, but keep it light. I've got plenty for you to wear onboard and the rest we'll get for you later. If you do have second thoughts about this don't try and hide, it be too late to alter course. I'll track you down, I'll find you and next time you won't have the luxury of bringing your effects" he warned.

She nodded. It was all she could do. She was paralyzed by his presence in the darkness of her room and she knew there was no way she'd change her mind. She'd go now if it were possible, but she knew that it wasn't.

"I'll be back for you, darling. I promised you freedom and that's what you'll have, no matter the price." he stroked her hair as he said this then climbed off of her and walked over to the window. She watched as he silently climbed over the ledge and disappeared into the night.

Elizabeth's body was on fire. She lay in her bed, still frozen in place, still smelling him and tasting him on her lips. She had a hard time falling back to sleep that night and when it did finally arrive, it was dreamless.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Unfortuneatly for Elizabeth, the next day was not entirely her own. Will had insisted on taking the morning off to spend with her. He was to attend a party in the evening being thrown for him by some of the town's young soldiers that he had befriended, and although this type of engagement wasn't really his sort of thing, he graciously accepted the offer when it was extended. Of course, agreeing to attend meant that he wouldn't be available to visit with Elizabeth and he had begun to feel guilty - unnecessarily - about it. So, he had arranged to take her for a carriage ride followed by a picnic lunch and had personally picked out a beautiful spot on the seashore, a place he knew Elizabeth would love. He chose only the finest of foods and for this rare occasion he even ordered a bottle of fine french champagne, although not a fan of the beverage himself, he knew that Elizabeth would enjoy it so he took special care in ordering a variety that he knew she would appreciate.

The two of them sat there, enjoying the late morning sunshine and the ocean breeze, but it was Will who was doing most of the talking. Mostly he spoke about the wedding plans, a subject that had been first and foremost ever since they had announced their engagement, and Elizabeth sat quietly and listened offering the occasional nod and smile. Will must have noticed her boredom for he soon changed the subject to something which he knew would please her - the sea.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he stated, gazing out into the tourquoise blue waters.

"It is," she replied. "It's call is enough to make a girl turn pirate." She spoke the last part in the hopes that it sounded more in jest than in any serious consideration, but it felt good to say it aloud even if she couldn't tell him that this was indeed how she truly felt.

Will laughed, much to Elizabeth's relief but caught her offguard with his next question.

"Have you heard from Jack?"

Elizabeth quickly turned her head, shocked at his question.

"W-what do you mean? she stuttered. "Why would I have heard from him?" She hoped her reaction had gone unnoticed because in her mind, she was sure she had just ruined everything.

"I knew you two were close." Will explained. "It certainly would not surprise me a bit if he had made an effort to contact you what with your upcoming marriage to me. It's easy to see that you think highly of each other."

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat, she didn't quite know how to respond to that. She turned away shyly.

'Oh. Of course." she smiled. "No, I haven't heard from him," she lied.

"That's too bad. I was really hoping he'd send word that he was coming to our wedding, I know how much that would mean to you." Will responded innocently. "Personally, he's more of an aquaintance, but I know it would make you happy and that's what is truly important to me." He turned to look at her and when she returned his glance she could see the sincerity in what he had just told her. She felt a slight pang, perhaps it was guilt or maybe even regret, but she pushed it away before it could manifest itself.

"Thank you, Will. That means alot to me." she leaned over and gently kissed his mouth. A short, sweet kiss was all it was but Will savoured it all the same.

They sat in silence for most of the carriage ride home, each lost in their own thoughts. Shortly before they arrived Elizabeth spoke aloud.

"What do you think about fireflies?" she asked.

"Fireflies?" Will questioned. He shrugged "They're insects."

Elizabeth stared out the window of the coach and replied distantly "I think they're amazing. Something so small, yet it's light can be seen from afar. It can fly wherever it wants, whenever it wants, always remaining free but always being admired." She turned and looked at Will, "I think they're beautiful!"

"Aye." Will responded "They _are_ beautiful, but they pale in comparison to you. I would think it's the firefly that should be doing the admiring from afar whenever if flys past your window."

Elizabeth smiles at the thought of this.

The carriage arrives back at the Governor's mansion and Will decides to walk the short distance to his work after bidding Elizabeth goodbye for the day.

"I shall stop by tomorrow morning before work." he promised. "Don't forget to leave your window open for the fireflies." he winked.

Before she could respond, Will had leaned in and quickly but gently placed a kiss on her lips, then he turned and headed down the road.

Elizabeth watched after him for the last time, then entered the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Night falls. Outside can be heard the chirping of crickets and the croaking of bullfrogs coming from the swamp that's located on the outskirts of town. Port Royal is dark and still. In the distance, one can hear a banjo softly being played, probably by one of the town elders. "Oh Susannah" was the name of the song and it drifted throught the darkness, down the cobblestone streets and out to sea like a feather drifts on a breeze. Other than that, the night was eerily silent and the hour was late. Fireflies flew through the warm, sultry air and the moon was obscured by menacing clouds. The horizon shone with bright flashes of lightning but thunder was not to be heard, the storm was still a ways off. No person walked the street this night, no animals stirred in the jungle, the palmetto leaves draped in the heat. It was as if a spell had been placed on this little town and there was nothing for the townsfolk to do except wait it out and pick up the pieces in the morning. Little did they know, morning would bring greater turmoil.

Elizabeth felt it too. She had packed her things and was now lying in her bed, fully clothed. She knew he would come tonight. She knew that this was the end of everything familiar and that the last real pirate was here to whisk her away to a place found only in her dreams. She would go willingly, no matter what the price.

The Black Pearl slipped silently through the dark waters of the caribbean night, gliding past the Dauntless and the guards who kept watch over Fort Charles, the captain determined to plunder the treasure that had called to him from high above the town. Silently, the longboat was launched over the edge of the great ship and settled into the clear, deep water. The Pearl's captain took the small boats oars and rowed himself towards the strangely deserted docks. Stepping ashore, there was no need to either bribe or pay anyone, the night was theirs and theirs alone. Yes, he had paid greatly for this, but it would all be worth it.

Making his way up the winding road towards the Governor's mansion, Jack Sparrow saw not a single soul. As he walked past the few houses who were burning the midnight oil, he could hear the sounds of laughter and soft music, serenading him as he grew ever closer. He turned his attention to the harbour below, noting that the Pearl was barely visible on this moonless night, and that pleased him. It's always nice to make a clean getaway if at all possible, and tonight his luck seemed to be with him.

Arriving under Elizabeth's window, he started his climb up the stone wall of the house, careful to ensure he was not spotted by any passerbys. Reaching the window ledge, he quietly swung his leg over and into the room, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see her feminine form lying and waiting for him.

"So, Ye come seeking adventure and salty old pirates, aye?"

Hearing this phrase took Elizabeth back to a time when she was young. Her answer was an honest one.

"Aye, Captain." She offered him a shy smile for she knew that this time he wouldn't leave her behind.

"Elizabeth" he said breathlessly, and immediately swept her to her feet and into his arms. Pulling her as close to him as he could get, he placed a warm, soft kiss on her sultry lips. He had waited a long time for this day. They both had, and now it had finally arrived.

"More of that later, love" he promised as he withdrew away from the embrace. "Time is growing short, we need to leave as soon as possible."

"Wait!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she quickly returned to her nightstand. Opening the drawer she pulled out a small, white envelope with a wax seal. "Mustn't forget this." she said.

The two of them were just about to climb out the same window that Jack had entered when they saw a small processional of soldiers marching past the house.

"We need to leave by the front." Elizabeth insisted. "We'll have to take our chances that nobody see's us."

Jack agrees and follows her down the darkened staircase and out into the front foyer. The servants were all sleeping as was her father, so leaving the house by the front door was relatively easy. They made their way out into the street and were halfway through town when they heard cannon fire coming from the fort. Jack, realizing that the Pearl had been spotted, immediately grabbed Elizabeth by the wrist and shackled her to him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked in astonishment.

"Listen darling. My ship is under attack, which means that soon Fort Charles will be under attack and every available soldier will be out in these streets preparing for a pirate attack. If they see you willingly going with me, how will that look for the Governor? Really deary, it was you who was concerned about such things as this, I'm only thinking of you."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes but she knows it's true. She can't have her father explaining her behaviour to the people of Port Royal, or worse yet, to the King of England. Jack was right, it must look like a kidnapping in order to save her father from any embarrassment. He'll have a hard enough time dealing with the unexpected loss of his only child, he certainly doesn't need any more grief thrust upon him. Before she has a chance to respond Jack picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

"Might as well make the best of this." he announced.

Not exactly what she had in mind, Elizabeth started kicking her feet and hitting his back, demanding he put her down and allow her to walk properly. Jack ignored her pleas and continued to walk through the streets of the small town, figuring he'd take his time until it became necessary to make a run for it.

Will was returning home from an evening with his friends. There had been plenty of rum and even some beer, but he had partook of little of it, just enough to be social. The rest of the evening had been spent weaving tall tales and gambling away their week's earnings. When he was satisfied that he had stayed an appropriate length of time, he thanked his friends for thinking of him and his upcoming marriage, and excused himself by saying he had a long day of work ahead of him in the morning. It was fairly easy to make his escape, about half of the men were passed out and the other half were way too drunk to even notice who was coming and who was going.

As he walked down the road he passed by Elizabeth's house. Her window was at the back, but he was sure she was asleep at this late hour so he continued on his way. He was almost home when he saw to figures ahead of him, one a man and the other a woman and he watched as they walked close to each other. Too close to be just friends. Will smiled and his mind drifted to Elizabeth. Suddenly, his thoughts were broken by the sound of cannon fire but looking forward what really caught his attention was the obvious scuffle between the young lovers that were ahead of him. Upon closer scrutiny, Will began to recognize the two forms as being familiar to him, he also took notice of the chains attached to the young woman's wrists. Suddenly, the female figure was thrown over the shoulder of the other and it's this action that offers Will a frontal view of the woman's face.

"Elizabeth!" he said to himself. She was being kidnapped by pirates! Again! About to take matters into his own hands, he realized that the chances of successfully coming to her rescue were slim. He saw and heard the cannon fire and also the faint outline of a ship in the bay, the little town would be swarming with pirates soon. He turned and ran to the Governor's mansion bursting through the front door and heading up the stairs to get the assistance of the Governor and the Commodore. He got about a quarter of the way up when a small, white envelope lying on one of the stairs caught his attention. Picking it up he saw it bore the red seal of the East India Trading Company but before he had a chance to open it, the Governor and the Commodore were heading down the stairs just above him. Quickly he shoved the letter into his trowsers and ran up to meet them.

"It's a pirate attack! They've taken..." but before he had a chance to complete his sentence, the Commodore interrupted.

"Mr Turner, go upstairs and get Elizabeth, then make your way to the fort as quickly as possible! You can tell me the rest later!" And with that he was gone. Will, knowing it was pointless to go any further into the house, returned to the now crowded streets of Port Royal.

Jack only had to run a short distance before reaching the boat, he had placed Elizabeth on it's floor to keep her protected from the cannonballs that were whizzing above their heads. He ended up having to bind and gag her afterall, she didn't take kindly to being carried through the streets like a sack of flour and if he wanted to make a quiet break for the ship through the water, he'd need as much silence as possible. Besides, he kind of liked her in that position. He smiled to himself as he thought about what he would do to her once they were alone in his cabin and sped up his rowing at this incentive.

Finally reaching the Pearl he maneuvered himself to the far side of the ship, some ropes had been thrown down for him to climb and the remaining he re-attached to the longboat. Making his way up the side of the ship with Elizabeth over his shoulder was not easy, but finally he reached the railing and hoisted himself over. Setting her down on the wooden deck still bound up, he set about issuing orders to turn the ship around and get them out of there as quickly as possible. Tonight was not the night for plundering. He looked around and seeing Gibbs he walked up to him and helped himself to a spot of rum.

Twisting off the cap he asked, "What set them off?"

"Mid Watchmen aboard the Dauntless, we forgot to take them in to account, sir. The last time we were here, the Dauntless was out to sea."

"Aye. No harm done." And with that he handed the empty flask to Gibbs and walked back to the squirming, tied up figure on the deck.

"No harm done?" Gibbs asked himself as he looked around at the many broken boxes, shattered pieces of ship and sail that lay on the deck due to their recent attack. "Obviously he's not on cleaning detail in the morning!"

Jack picked up Elizabeth and once again tossed her over his shoulder. Squirming the way she was it was difficult to hold her in place, but he made it to the door of his quarters. Kicking the door shut behind him, he carried her over to the bed and tossed her down, then standing over her he looked her up and down, smiling mischeviously.

"Now, what am I going to do with you, Miss Swann?" Tracing her curves with his fingers he laid down next to her now still body. Her pupils dilated to their fullest as the soft, glowing light from the many candles placed around the room spilled across her features.

"I guess I can remove this. You will be a good girl for ol' Jack, won't you Elizabeth? Course it really doesn't matter now, darling. I've got you and you'll be going nowhere except into the horizon and the freedom beyond. In the meantime, it makes it much easier to kiss you if I take off this..." He reaches behind her head and unties the gag he had placed over her mouth earlier. Before Elizabeth has a chance to respond he's upon her, kissing her as passionately and as deeply as someone experiencing love for the first time. She breathes in his scent and it fills her nostrils with the smell of the sea with a hint of rum as a base note to his unique fragrance. She responded to his kiss with one of her own, and she wondered if he was growing as restless as she.

Freeing her from the chains around her wrist, Jack began to remove Elizabeth's clothes, he wasn't interested in being subtle this time, they had both waited so long for this night that taking things slow was only prolonging the torture they both had been in for so long. Elizabeth helped Jack with his clothing as well, and soon they found themselves enveloped in each others arms, flesh agains flesh. She felt his hardness between her legs and pushed herself against him, urging him to get as close as possible. Jack responded this time and gently slid between her legs and started to move easily due to the wetness that was there.

"I've waited so long for this, darling" he whispered "You feel so soft, and warm that I can hardly believe I made it this long. Course had I of known it was like this, I would have taken you sooner. In front of Will, infact."

"And I would have let you." was the only response she could muster. All she could feel was his hardness stroking inside of her, and thinking about who was doing this to her was making her wetter and wetter.

He continued to stroke her, tasting her with his mouth and exploring her breasts with his fingers, while he moved inside of her. He felt her begin to tremble and he knew she was close to being his, so quickening his pace he began softly coaxing her on.

"That's right, Lizzie! Let it all out, for ol' Jack. Show him how much you want this, ...how much you want him. I want you too, Lizzie. The things you do to me, the thoughts I've had about you."

This was all Elizabeth could take, her orgasm came swiftly but Jack expertly maintained it as long as possible while she dug her fingers into his back. He, too, followed closely behind her, moaning her name into her ear.

As the two came back to earth, the sound of cannon fire had ceased and Elizabeth noticed that there no longer seemed to be a sense of urgency in the air. Jack must have picked up on her thoughts for as he held her in his arms, caressing her cheek he began to speak.

"We're almost free now, love. Morning will take care of the rest." he leans in and gently kisses her forehead.

Satisfied with what he had just told her, she closes her eyes and dreams of freedom.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Morning found Will Turner still searching the streets for clues as to what had happened to his fiancee'. He scoured every street, every shop, and every house, asking anyone who was awake if they had seen the colours of the pirate ship that had attacked them last night. Receiving no useful information, he decided to return to Fort Charles and see the extent of the damage, his reasoning being that this was the attackers main target therefore perhaps some of the soldiers there would have a better idea of who they should be pursuing. As Will passed the Governor's house, he decided a quick search of the house to see if any evidence had been left behind by the pirate that kidnapped Elizabeth, wouldn't be a bad idea. As he started climbing the stairs, he suddenly remembered the envelope that he was still carrying in his trowser's pocket. Reaching in, he pulls it out, cracks the seal and begins to read. Immediately he realizes what it is. A Letter of Marque, signed by the King of England and issued to none other than Captain Jack Sparrow, Will looks at it with complete astonishment.

"Jack?" he says aloud. He can hardly believe it's true! Then he puts two and two together and realizes that not only did Elizabeth probably have possession of this letter, but the pirate that he saw carrying her through the streets last night was Jack. Not only that, the ship in the harbour who was attacking the fort, was most likely the Black Pearl. Will's amazement quickly turned to anger towards the pirate, "How dare he kidnap Elizabeth! After all that she had done for him in the past and now she even had a Letter of Marque for him and he has the audacity to..." It finally hit home. "She went willingly!" he realized. The shock of this sent his senses for a loop but he quickly came back to earth when he realized that she was also leaving _him_ for a pirate. Shock turns to anger, Will crumples the letter in his fist and turns and heads back out the door and walks down the beach. Eventually he finds himself on the path where he had met Elizabeth the evening they had been so worried about her because she had went missing. This time, he followed the path to the seashore and looking to his right he spots a small, deliberately shaped, pile of rocks. He walks over and tears them down, underneath he finds a small, brown rum flask, he uncorks it and looks inside. Spotting a piece of rolled parchment, he pulls it out, opens it and begins to read.

_Dearest William,_

_I see you've found mine and Elizabeth's secret hiding place. Well done, son! I always knew you had it in you!_

_Now is your chance to keep your word and ensure Elizabeth's safety even if it means giving your own life. You're holding it in your hand as you read this and placing it inside the rum flask would not only ensure her well being, but it would also allow me to shower Elizabeth with all manner of trinkets and gifts, many of which you would never in a single lifetime be able to afford. Think about it, son, then do the right thing. This is the opportune moment, don't miss it._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

Will reads the letter again, letting the logic of what Jack is saying sink in. Elizabeth had left willingly, and now Will realized he never really had her in the first place. But all of that didn't change the fact that he still loved her, and probably always would. He once said he would die for her if it meant saving her, and he had also told her just yesterday that her happiness was what was truly important to him. He was a man of his word, he couldn't change that. He smoothed the Letter of Marque, rolled it up and slipped it into the flask. Replacing the flask he returned it to it's hiding place under the rocks and buried it well.

It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, but he knew it was the only thing left he could give her that she would really want from him. He walked back to the mansion and up to Elizabeth's chambers, looking for something, anything, that he could keep to remember her. As he searched he saw the ring that he had given her sitting on her nightstand. He picked it up and walked over to the window, examining it closely under the bright sun. Also draped over the window sill, was Elizabeth's favorite dress, she had left it behind. He picked it up and pressed the fabric to his face, inhaling deeply he could still smell her. He shifted his gaze to the seas in the hopes of seeing the Pearl, but the horizon this morning was empty.

As he stood there, trying to absorb the events of the last 24 hours, he started to detect a slight rumble beneath his feet. Soon the rumble evolved to a violent shake that made it impossible for Will to maintain his footing. He grabbed onto the window ledge with one hand, still clutching Elizabeth's ring in the other, the shaking grew steadily worse and he saw the walls of the house start to collapse around him. There was little he could do but hang on and soon he started to realize that this woudn't save him from his inevitable fate. He looked out to sea as the walls came down, and he thought of her and wondered if she even once thought about him being left behind. He felt the floor disappear from under his feet, he watched as the cliff the mansion was built on started to slide into the sea and then he felt himself fall to the floor below. He opened his eyes after hitting the bottom, feeling the sliding motion of the earth beneath the foundation, then, the lower walls collapsed on top of him and Will Turner plunged into eternal darkness.

Several hours after the earthquake, the Governor was allowed to return home. He and Norrington quickly rushed up to the remains of his house, calling for his daughter and frightened to find out what her fate may be. The entire two stories of the house lay in ruins, and both men hoped that young William had managed to get her to safety the evening before. Her father had been up all night, sick with worry when neither his daughter or Will arrived at the fort as instructed by the Commodore. They had both suspected that cannon fire had prevented them from reaching them, and they had complete faith that Elizabeth's fiance would get her to safety.

"Elizabeth!" the Governor cried out. But no reply was heard. The two men, along with a small group of soldiers searched through the rubble for clues.

"Sir!" one of them finally called out. "Over here!"

Governor Swann moved quickly, Norrington reaching out and trying to stop him from viewing a potentially grisly sight, but failed to do so in time. Looking down, Elizabeth's father was gazing into the face of Will, Norrington uncurls Will's hand and see's Elizabeth's ring sitting in it's palm. Looking out a few feet, the ocean is now trying to claim what remains of Elizabeth's dress. It's easy to see what has happened here, and the Governor turns his head in pain, he knows the fate of his daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sunset. Weatherby Swann stands in front of the headstone that overlooks the ocean. It's the headstone of his daughter Elizabeth and her fiance, William Turner. He visits here nightly, for it's all he has left of her. A small tear runs down his cheek as he places flowers on top of the fresh grave. The shadows are growing long, but he doesn't care, he wants to stay just a little bit longer. He stands and listens to the cricket's chirp and the frogs beginning their nightly serenade, the evenings first stars appearing in the sky directly above him. It's a clear night, and in the fading light he reads the engraving on the headstone.

_Elizabeth Swann Turner_

_William Turner_

_Freedom awaits those who are willing to pay the price!_

_Together for eternity._

The governor gives a small smile, then notices two tiny lights hovering above the marker.

"Fireflies!" he says aloud. He watches as they flash and he remembers the stories his dear wife used to tell Elizabeth about fireflies. Now, Elizabeth has learned to fly. The two insects lift off and head towards the beach. Elizabeth's father follows, not exactly sure why and finds that they lead him to a small mound of rocks. Leading up to them are two sets of footprints and lying on the ground is a flask. He picks up the flask and looks in. Empty. Replacing the cork he tosses it to the ground, then looks out to sea and a ship appears just on the horizon and only for a fleeting moment. Then, it's gone. He looks back to the footprints and figures it out.

"Probably young lovers leaving each other notes." he thinks. He likes the thought of this, he's a romantic at heart. The hour grows late so he turns and makes his way back home.

On the horizon a ship sails, captained by a man so in love that he would move heaven and earth to ensure the freedom of the woman he holds in his arms. Together, they are finally free.


End file.
